The present innovation is directed to an adjusting device for a lattice plate of a bed equipped with at least a swivelable back part and a swivelable foot part. The back part and the foot part are adjustable by an electric-motor adjusting drives each having an adjusting spindle and an adjusting nut screwed on to the spindle.
A lattice plate, known in general, usually comprises a foot part, a back part and possibly also a head part which are swivelable, respectively, around a horizontal axle for the purpose of adjusting to the desired reclining position. The previously known adjusting devices comprise a plurality of electric-motor adjusting drives whose piece numbers agree with the number of parts to be adjusted. Thus, an individual drive is assigned to the back part, to the foot part and possibly also to the head part, respectively.
This construction, known per se, has the disadvantage that every individual adjusting drive must be mounted separately, so that fastening parts are necessary for every adjusting drive. The previously known adjusting device is therefore not only costly with respect to construction, but also requires a considerable assembly cost on the part of the producer of the lattice plate and bed. Moreover, handling is quite uncomfortable for the user, since the individual adjusting drives can only be actuated independently of one another. For example three switches must be actuated in order to bring the back part, foot part and head part from an angular position into a horizontal position corresponding to the sleeping position. Moreover, another disadvantage in the previously known construction is that the frame and the fastening parts are extremely heavily loaded, since the flow of force is effected via the frame and the fastening parts.